


An Evening for Two

by AnaliseGrey



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Cock Warming, Fluff, M/M, widomauk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: A quiet evening in the Widogast/Tealeaf household.





	An Evening for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [pastelNothing](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing) for their help with the title! :)

Caleb loves evenings like this.

After the hustle and bustle of the day, of all the fuss and commotion of their day-to-day lives, it’s nice to settle in for the evening and have some quiet time, just the two of them. Molly cooks, and Caleb does dishes while Molly dries, the two of them standing close enough Molly’s tail can wind gently around Caleb’s leg. After, Caleb turns to Molly and pulls him in for a kiss before brushing hair away from Molly's face, and Molly turns his head into the contact, nuzzling at Caleb’s palm.

“What would you like to do tonight, _schatz_? Anything you’d like.”

Molly’s face flushes gently, his tail giving a nervous flick behind him. “Uh...is floor time okay?”

Caleb pulls Molly close, kissing him again and nipping at Molly’s lip before he pulls back, satisfied to see the flush from Molly’s face has worked up to the tips of his ears and down his neck. “Of course, _schatz_. You are going to be good for me and help keep me warm while I read, _ja_?”

A small smile works its way across Molly’s face as he looks down and nods. This aspect of their relationship is new, and Caleb wishes Molly’d asked for it earlier; there’s very little Caleb wouldn’t do for Molly, and this is certainly no hardship. “Alright then. Go get a cushion for your knees and meet me at the couch when you’re ready.”

Molly scampers off, and Caleb putters around, picking a book to read. He doesn’t know that he’ll be paying any sort of attention to it, but that’s not the point; the point is to create the space for Molly to get what he needs, and Caleb is happy to do it.

A few minutes later Molly reappears in the living room, a plush throw pillow from their bed gripped in his hands. Caleb smiles at him reassuringly and takes Molly by the wrist, pulling him along toward the couch. Caleb sits, gets comfortable, then gestures toward the space on the floor in front of him as he widens his knees. “Go ahead, _schatz_.”

Molly bites his lower lip and pauses before dropping the pillow to the floor between Caleb’s feet and falling gracefully to his knees on top of it. He shifts a moment or two, getting settled comfortably before he reaches up towards Caleb’s belt, a questioning look on his face. Caleb nods, giving permission, and Molly undoes his belt and fly before carefully pulling Caleb’s cock free.

Having Molly touch him is always a joy, and Caleb concentrates on keeping still and calm while Molly leans forward to take him into his mouth. It’s a different experience than usual, with a different goal. This isn’t a blowjob; there’s always the potential for that later, but right now it’s just this- Molly on his knees for Caleb, quiet, peaceful, enjoying the weight and texture of Caleb on his tongue, keeping Caleb’s cock warm while Caleb reads.

The first time Molly asked for this, Caleb had been surprised. Not at the content of his request- it certainly wasn’t the wildest thing they’d ever done- but more by Molly’s apparent embarrassment in asking. Molly had been hesitant, unsure, and Caleb isn’t used to seeing him that way. When Caleb had told him he’d be happy to do this, it was like watching a weight lift from Molly, and not for the first time, Caleb wonders how Molly can think he wouldn’t readily and happily give him anything it’s within his power to give.

Molly sighs through his nose and lets his head fall carefully to the side to rest on Caleb’s thigh, mindful of his horns as his eyes slide shut, and Caleb can’t help the bubble of warmth in his chest. It should be overtly sexual, seeing Molly with his cock in his mouth, and while on some level it is, it also isn’t. Caleb’s still trying to work it out in his own head, the whatever-it-is that he gets from this. There’s joy at being able to provide something Molly wants and needs, the pleasure of seeing Molly so quietly happy that it seems to pour off of him in near-tangible waves. But there’s also something else, a soft and subtle _something_ Caleb has yet to identify that might well just be him finding out something new about himself. Caleb smiles; Molly’s always been good at helping him discover new things about himself.

Once Molly settles, Caleb picks up his book, and it’s surprisingly easy to lose himself in it. He’d expected to be distracted by sensation, by the knowledge of what’s going on, but the warm and wet of Molly’s mouth fades to the back of his mind as he begins to read, the occasional puff of air from Molly’s nose and twitch of his tongue pleasant, but not overtly distracting.

What Caleb isn’t expecting is for Molly to start purring.

Caleb’s heard Molly purr before, of course. Caleb's always known academically that tieflings have the capacity to purr, but the first time he’d ever heard it was with Molly, the first time they shared a bed. It had only been for sleep, but Caleb had woken the next morning to a sleep-rumpled Molly in his arms, purring contentedly as his tail rippled gently around Caleb’s ankle. Caleb would be lying if he said he didn’t think it was unbearably cute, and he’s compared Molly on more than one occasion to an overgrown cat, but the connotation of Molly’s purr is much the same. It means he’s calm, content, _happy_ , and Caleb loves to hear it.

Hearing it now, in this context, fills Caleb with a sort of delight it’s difficult to contain. He reaches a hand down to card fingers through Molly’s hair for a moment, and the purr briefly intensifies before Caleb pulls his hand back to keep reading.

He finishes another couple of chapters before he realizes what time it is, but when he looks down, Molly’s expression hasn’t changed. He'd think Molly’s fallen asleep except for the slow gently sway of the tip of his tail from side to side behind him, very similar to Frumpkin’s. Caleb shuts his book and sets it aside before reaching for Molly’s hair again, petting and scritching his nails against Molly’s scalp between his horns. The rumble from Molly’s chest gets louder, and Caleb has to fight to keep from squirming at the sensation as it rolls up through Molly’s throat into his mouth as a light vibration.

He rubs a thumb over Molly’s cheek, down over his bottom lip where it’s stretched around his cock, and Molly’s eyes slit open, a hazy sliver of red visible as he glances up, and Caleb smiles down at him.  
  
“ _Hallo, schatz._ How are you feeling?”  
  
Molly's eyes crinkle in a way that indicates he'd be smiling if he didn't have his mouth full. For a few seconds his purr gets impossibly louder, and Caleb can't help the shiver that runs up his spine at the sensation.  
  
" _Mein schöner,_ " Caleb murmurs, and he knows Molly's heard him by the sudden flick of his tail. "You are so good for me, aren't you, _schatz_."  
Molly gives a slight wiggle, and Caleb's lips quirk up in a soft smile.  
  
"You've been exemplary for me this evening, _liebling_. You deserve a reward." His fingers run through Molly's curls, and Molly tilts his head into it. "I would like to make you feel good. What would you like me to do?"  
  
Molly hums, and Caleb twitches, but manages to hold mostly still. One of Molly’s shoulders lifts in a gentle shrug, and his head falls more firmly against Caleb’s thigh, eyes closing then opening in a slow blink.

“Hmm. Would you like me to decide for you, _schatz_? That way all you need do is relax and enjoy?”  
  
The corners of Molly’s eyes crinkle again as he gives a slight nod, and Caleb runs a thumb over the inked feathers on his cheek before pulling back. “Alright, then, _liebling_. It will be my pleasure to take care of you.”  
  
Caleb takes Molly by the shoulders and eases him back, Caleb’s dick slipping from between Molly’s lips. He tells Molly to hold just a moment as he puts himself to rights, then stands and reaches his hands down to Molly.  
  
“Come along, love.”  
  
Molly takes his hands and rises, wobbling slightly, and Caleb slides his arms around him, pulling him close into a gentle kiss. It’s unhurried, Molly’s lips warm and wet against his own, and Caleb can feel and hear the purr starting up again in Molly’s chest. He smiles against Molly’s lips, giving him an extra peck before backing up again.  
  
He pulls Molly to their bedroom and when Molly reaches for the buttons on his shirt, Caleb puts a hand out to stop him.  
  
“Let me, _schatz_.”  
  
Molly’s hands drop to his sides, and Caleb reaches for the buttons on Molly’s shirt, trailing kisses over lavender skin as it’s exposed, lips pressing to collarbones, ribs, belly. When Caleb straightens up again Molly sways toward him, a low hum in his throat, but Caleb steadies him. Caleb smoothes his hands over the plane of Molly’s chest, sweeping them up to his shoulders and helping Molly shrug the shirt off and down his arms. Caleb catches it before it can hit the ground, and sets it on the nearby chair at Molly’s vanity.

He pulls Molly close but spins him so his back is pressed to his chest, and he reaches around so he can find the button on Molly’s jeans and pops it open. Molly’s head tilts back and to the side, resting carefully on Caleb’s shoulder. Caleb gets Molly’s jeans open, and he urges Molly back upright before pressing a kiss to the back of Molly’s neck and working his way down Molly’s spine to the base of his tail, pulling Molly’s pants down as he goes. He stands and moves around to Molly’s front, kneeling down and taking one of Molly’s hands, kissing the knuckles before placing it on his shoulder for balance; he helps Molly step out of his jeans before rising, and leads Molly over to the bed, laying him down and making sure he’s comfortable.  
  
Molly’s laid out in a boneless sprawl on the coverlet, tail mostly limp near his leg except for the tip which continues to flick lazily back and forth. Caleb retrieves a vial of oil from the nightstand, slipping it into his pocket before rolling his sleeves up to his forearms and crawling up onto the bed next to Molly, sitting back on his heels for a moment and just looking his fill.  
“You have been so good for me tonight, _schatz_.” Caleb rests a hand on Molly’s hip, his thumb sweeping back and forth across the small divot there, and Molly hums. “I would like to show proper appreciation for the wonderful gift you’ve given me.”

Molly squirms under his hand, a brilliant bloom of fuchsia appearing on his cheeks and chest as he flushes. “Can’t _say_ things like that.”  
  
Caleb smiles warmly and lays down so he’s pressed up against Molly’s side. “I think you will find that I can, _schatz_. When you are good, I see no reason not to tell you. And this evening you have been very-” he presses his lips to Molly’s shoulder. “- _very_ -” and again to the juncture of Molly’s neck and shoulder. “-good.”  
  
Molly whines quietly, his flush going darker as Caleb starts to pepper kisses over Molly’s neck and shoulder, working his way slowly down, trying to kiss every inch of Molly as he goes. He makes his way down Molly’s arm, kissing his bicep, his elbow, flicking his tongue briefly over the delicate bones of Molly’s wrist before kissing each fingertip and nipping lightly at the pad of Molly’s thumb. Caleb shifts slightly, pressing his lips to the jut of Molly’s hip, nuzzling there for a moment before working his way up, a hand resting warm on Molly’s belly. Molly is remaining mostly loose and pliant under him, but Caleb’s pleased at the soft gasps and intakes of breath as he grazes teeth over Molly’s ribs, running the flat of his tongue over Molly’s nipple and worrying gently at Molly’s collarbone again. By the time he gets up to Molly’s lips, Molly is panting quietly, eyes hazy, the color still high on his cheeks. This kiss is more heated than the last, and Molly whines low in his throat as Caleb pulls away with a smile.  
  
“I am not yet done, _liebling_ , that was only one side. I wish to adore all of you.”  
  
Molly lets his head fall back to the pillow with a groan, and Caleb grins against his shoulder before starting to kiss his way down Molly’s other arm. He takes his time, trying to convey all the love and affection he has for Molly, trying to press it into Molly’s skin with lips and hands so it will stay, so Molly will know.  
  
He gets down to Molly’s other hip but keeps going, spreading Molly’s thighs with gentle touches so he can settle himself between them. He rests his head on Molly’s thigh for a moment, a reflection of Molly’s earlier placement, but Caleb doesn’t stay there long, laying kisses up the inside of Molly’s thigh, over soft, warm skin toward where it joins with his hip. He knows Molly is sensitive there, and so takes a few moments lavishing attention with teeth and tongue until Molly is squirming under him, his panting breaths louder.  
  
“Caleb, _please-_ ”  
  
“Shhh, _schöner_ , I have you, don’t worry.”  
  
Molly’s mostly hard, and Caleb knows it won’t take much to get him all the way there. He reaches into his pocket, retrieving the vial from earlier, warmed now from proximity to his body heat, and pops it open, dipping a finger inside to slick it before reaching between Molly’s legs to circle lightly at Molly’s entrance. Molly’s hips jerk in response, his tail twitching, and Caleb huffs a laugh.  
  
“Patience, _liebling_. I will tend to you, I promise. Just relax, I have you.”  
  
Caleb thinks he hears Molly mutter something about ‘ _easy for you to say’_ , but he settles, his hands flexing on the sheets at his sides. His smile widening, Caleb continues to lightly circle at Molly’s hole until with just enough pressure it slips easily inside. It elicits another gasp from Molly, but he stays relaxed as Caleb moves his finger in and out. Caleb crooks his finger just so, and Molly _moans_ , low and hoarse, as a shiver works through him and to the tip of his tail.  
  
Caleb sets the vial down near Molly’s hip and reaches for Molly’s cock, grasping it at the base and glancing up.  
  
Molly is a picture of luxuriant debauchery, resplendent against the soft sunshine yellow of their coverlet. His hands grasp at the sheets, his head thrown back against the pillows, a light sheen of sweat barely visible at his throat, and Caleb marvels again at his luck that he gets to have this, to have Molly. As Caleb watches, Molly gives a roll of his hips, as if to make sure Caleb is paying attention, and Caleb chuckles.  
  
“ _Ja, ja_ , _schatz_ , I know. This is a reward, you have been so good, so patient, _einfach perfekt_. Come for me whenever you want, _liebling_.” And with that Caleb lowers his head, licking his lips before sucking the head of Molly’s cock into his mouth.  
  
The effect is immediate, Molly making a punched-out sound as his dick twitches in Caleb’s mouth, and Caleb gets to work. He wants to make Molly feel good, to take care of him, to express in this- just one of many ways- how much he cares for Molly.  
  
Caleb works his way down Molly’s cock, bobbing his head, each time sinking further. He hasn’t stopped moving the finger he has inside Molly, and he can feel Molly quivering under him, trying to stay still under the onslaught of sensation. Caleb twists his wrist, his fingertip brushing over Molly’s prostate, and Molly’s back arches, wringing a low groan from him.  
  
“Oh _gods_ , Caleb…”

Caleb hums around Molly, earning him another stuttering cry, and he sucks harder, hollows his cheeks and pulls back, letting his tongue drag along the underside of Molly’s cock as he goes. Molly writhes under him, hips twitching and bucking, Caleb’s name tumbling from his lips like a plea, like a prayer, as if Caleb isn’t the one in a place of worship.

Caleb moves his free hand up to Molly’s hip, thumb fitting into the dip there as if it were made for it, and presses, sweeping his thumb firmly back and forth over the soft skin, still trying to impress his love and adoration into Molly through will alone, through the power of his intent and the skill of his tongue.

Molly’s voice pitches up, his cries growing breathier, and Caleb knows he’s close, teetering on the edge; Caleb finds the little bundle of nerves inside Molly and _presses_ at the same time he swallows Molly down to the root, relaxing his throat before swallowing around Molly’s hard length. That’s all it takes; Molly is _gone_ , coming hard with a shout that devolves into panting whines as Caleb works him through his orgasm, only pulling back off when Molly starts to twitch with over-sensitivity.

Caleb places one last kiss to the side of Molly’s now-soft cock, and looks up at the soft giggle it gets from the tiefling.

Molly is looking at him, his smile warm, fond, his whole body lax, though his tail is back to flicking gently side to side at the tip again. He looks soft like this, Caleb thinks, soft and gentle and just...Molly.

“C’mere, love.” Molly’s voice is gently slurred, and he’s making grabbyhands down at Caleb, beckoning him. Unable to resist, Caleb crawls up the bed to lay down next to him, tucking Molly against his side. Molly sighs, resting his head on the arm Caleb has around his shoulders, his tail winding loosely around Caleb’s ankle as he cuddles in close.

“Thank you, love, that was...that was _amazing_.”

Caleb gives Molly a squeeze and kisses his forehead, ducking to avoid Molly’s horns. He rests his free hand on Molly’s stomach, enjoying the twitch of muscle under his palm, solid beneath warm skin, rising and falling as Molly breathes.

“I am glad you enjoyed yourself, _schatz_. Was it what you wanted?”

Molly hums and stretches before snuggling back down. “Yeah…” It’s only now Molly seems to realize Caleb is still dressed, glancing down with a frown. “But you didn’t-”  
  
“Shhh.” Caleb squeezes Molly again. “This was for you, _schatz_. I am good.”  
  
Molly’s lower lip sticks out in a pout and it’s all Caleb can do not to laugh. “But Caleb-”  
  
“ _Nein_.” Caleb ducks his head to kiss the pout off Molly’s lips, sliding the hand on Molly’s stomach up to cradle his jaw. “I am fine, _liebling_ , I promise, but I fully intend to have my wicked way with you in the morning.” He smiles, nipping at Molly’s lip.

“Mmm. I like the sound of that.” Molly yawns, cuddling closer, his tail giving Caleb's ankle a squeeze.

Caleb will have to get up in a minute, check the locks and turn off the lights in the apartment, get ready for bed, but for now he's content to lay here, Molly warm and happy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

>  _schatz_ \- treasure  
>  _liebling_ \- darling  
>  _mein schöner_ \- my beautiful  
>  _einfach perfekt_ \- just perfect  
>  _nein_ \- no


End file.
